Secerts Never Lie
by Seddielover945
Summary: Tori and Beck are secertly boyfriend and girlfriend... Nobody knows about them...Will they be ablie to hide the facet their dating? Set after TGP... BeckXTori CatXRobbie AndreXJade TrinaXOCC Short Story
1. What!

**Summery: Tori and Beck are secretly boyfriend and girlfriend Nobody knows, but the two of them...Set after TGP Will they be able to hide the fact their dating?...**

**Short Story...**

**ToriXBeck**

**CatXRobbie**

**Mentions of JadeXAndre**

**TrinaXOCC**

**Tori Vega spots her boyfriend by his locker, she sighs a little opening her own. Watching Beck Oliver out of the corner of her dark brown orbs.**

**"Hey Tori." Andre says walking up to the tan dark haired girl.**

**"Hey Andre..'' The girl answers trailing off...Shoving her binder in her 'Make It Shine' locker.**

**"So you ready for class?" The boy asks...**

**"Yeah just a sec." Andre nods looking over at Beck Oliver.. Tori eyes Beck carefully watching his every move, he sees Tori and smirks a bit. Looking down at his clothing choice for today. A gray V-neck tee shirt and old worn out jeans with black biker boots. He grins walking to class.**

**lips**

**Tori Vega: Off to class with Andre and Beck.**

**Mood:Smilely...**

**Tori Vega throws her bag down on the red couch in her home, sighing she walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. Taking a long gulp she thinks hard. Her older sister Trina walks through the door a wide grin on her face.**

**''Guess what?" She Squeaks walking into the kitchen eyeing her younger sister.**

**"What?" Tori asks removing the bottle from her pink lips.**

**"Beck asked me out!" Tori chokes on the water as she takes another sip...**

**"What!" She yells spitting out the water onto the floor.**

**''Oh its okay Tori... I know your sad, but it'll be okay..." Trina places a hand on her sisters shoulder.**

**"I'm gonna go paint my nails.." Trina says skipping off updtairs.**

**Watching her sister skip off she takes out her phone and attemps to text Beck...**


	2. Mornings

**Roses are Red,  
Balloons are blue,  
Have I ever told you; How much I miss you...**

Tori climbs out of her full sized bed, yawning as another day has come. She walks over to her bathroom shower and turns on the hot water side. Undressing she climbs in the now warm shower water... Ready to start the day.

Her mom makes breakfast: Eggs. Tori glances at Trina her brown hair pulled into a lose messy bun. She decides to wear comfy clothes to school. Pink Scoffe shorts, a green tee with pink flowers and pink knock off Toms.  
"So am I driving you to school?" Trina asks.  
"Yeah I guess. Wait. Are we taking the long way?" Trina looks at the floor bitting her lip.  
"Maybe..."  
"Okay that's it I'm calling Beck.." Tori says taking out her blue PearPhone.  
"But I thought you didn't like Beck driving you to school? Because of those girls.." Trina says.  
"I'll survive." sipping her juice. The phone continues to ring. Then Beck's voice fills Tori's ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey." Tori says fitting back a smile, well because she's in front of Trina. Watching her eat toast.  
"Hey Tor." Beck says.  
"Can you give me a ride to school?"  
"Yeah sure be there in five."  
"Thank You!" Tori presses in End Call button, Turing back to her sister who is smearing jelly on the other piece of toast. Tori rolls her eyes putting her plate in the sink then heading upstairs to grab her backpack. Smiling softly. Grabbing her back pack off of her bed and taking one last look in her mirror. Smiling hearing the doorbell ring. Tori runs downstairs and answers the door to see her boyfriend Beck Oliver standing there.  
"Morning." She says.  
"Morning Tor." She smiles looking him in the eyes. He grins softly.  
"You ready?"  
"Yup." Tori answers. "Bye Trina." She calls waving to her older sister.  
"Bye!" Trina replies watching the couple exit the house


	3. Secerts

**Tori POV:  
Beck shut the door to his car starting up the engine. He grasps my hand in his lacing our finger together. I smile at him. As he pulls out of my drive you can hear Trina from inside. I roll my eyes, Beck chuckles a bit.  
"So no girls today?" Beck laughs.  
"Nope. Except for you Tor." He smirks at me causing a smile to burst out on my own lips. The rides quiet till we get to school. Beck let's go of my hand and I grab my bag and climb out of his car. My heart sinks a little knowing I'll go back to Beck and I's old ways of being just 'friends.' I fight the urge to grab Beck's hand. He walks beside his hands in his pockets. I spot Jade by the water fountain. She doesn't notice me... I sigh smiling at Beck then walking to my locker, turning the combo opening it up. My Katy Perry poster staring me in my face. I grab my notebook and pen. Shutting my locker coming face to face with Beck as I turn around. I scream a bit out if surprise. Beck laughs.  
"Sure laugh like it's SO funny..."  
He laughs again.  
"That's because it is..." I slap his arm lightly grinning at him.  
"Sure." I tell him sarcasm filling my voice. We walk to class are hands occasionally bumping each others. I blush turning to Beck as sparks fly through my arm. His face turns light pink as I giggle a bit. We walk into class acting like nothing just happened, like our little secret except the whole hall saw us walk to class. I take a seat next to Cat fighting the urge to get up and sit beside Beck, that will make me want to grab his hand... I glacé back at him, he's talking to Andre. Jade's texting and Cat's starring at Robbie. I look at my feet. Feeling eyes on the back of my neck, I turn around... It's Beck... I smile warmly. Oh Beck. He smiles. Winking at me. I smile once more,my lips hurting. Cat shoots me a bubbly smile. I laugh a bit at her expression.  
"So Tori."  
"Yeah Cat?"  
"Do you have any bibble?"  
"Cat... Your not supposed to have any."  
"But it's Sooo goood!"  
"Sorry Cat." I tell her looking back at Beck who smiles at me. I Roll my eyes at his giddy crocked smirk. Holding back a giggle..**

XXX:

Jade stops me after class.  
"So Tori whats going on between you and Beck?"  
I hesitate.  
"Whacha mean? Were just friends."  
."Okay whatever you say.." Jade then pats my shoulder.  
"But remember if there's anything going on I'll find out..." I nod catching a glimpse of Beck out of the corner of my eye. He's chatting with Andre. I look back as Jade walks away. Should I worry now? Or Later


	4. Make Out

**Tori POV:  
I run to catch up to Beck. We walk down my driveway hand in hand... I unlock my front door to find nobody home...Yet. I place my bag in the arm chair then run to the kitchen and grab the lemonade and two glasses pouring them for Beck and I. I put the drink back into the fridge, pick up the glasses and go back into the living room. Handing Beck a glass and sit beside him...  
"Thank you." Beck says taking a sip.  
"Welcome..." He sets his glass down on the coffee table. Smiling at me; Leaning forward. I lean in pressing my lips to his. He kisses back...Before long it's a make out session...  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" We jump apart...I turn Trina...  
"Wh-aaat?" I race to my room.  
"Bye Beck!" I pant heavily leaning against my door. My hands placed over my mouth. Beck's lips tasted like lemonade and mint. So Mint/Lemonade... I smile to myself... Looking down at my gray boots.  
"Tori!."  
"Tori!"  
"What!" I yell.  
"Come here!"  
"I'll be right down!" I pause... How do I face Trina?**


	5. Call The Boy!

**No POV:  
Tori opens her door heading down the carpeted stairs. She stops to see her mom and her  
older sister staring at her. Trina has her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Hey guys." Tori says trying to sound as normal as possible.  
"Oh don't you 'hey guys' me!" Trina says sort of ticked off. Tori rolls her eyes leaning against the kitchen counter.  
"Whats going on?" Tori's dad asks walking through the front door an iPod in hand. Wearing basketball shorts and simple gray tee shirt.  
"Trina... Don't.." Tori trails off.  
"I would like to know too." Her mom says. Before Tori can protest Trina has already opened her mouth and is about to talk.  
"Tori and Beck Kissed!" Tori sighs. Tori mentally groans. Her mom raises her eyebrows.  
"So are you two like dating now?" Trina asks.  
"I dunno." Tori replies.  
"Call the boy!" Trina screams. Tori rolls her eyes.  
"Later I will." Which is true she will call him later. Trina sighs.  
"Your Impossible!"  
Then walks to the kitchen. Her dad walks out back and her mom takes a seat on the couch. After Trina goes upstairs and slams her bedroom door shut, Tori sits down by her mom on the red couch.  
"Mom?"  
"Yeah Baby?"  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Of coarse. You know that." Tori nods taking a deep breath.  
"You have to promise you won't tell anyone. Like nobody.."  
"I won't." Her mom says. "Okay let it out."  
Tori sighs.  
"About Beck and I. Yes we did kiss... Trina did walk in on us.."  
"Do you like him?"  
Tori nods.  
"Yup." Then she whispers. "We're dating.." Her mom grins. Tori continues: "Have been for almost 3 weeks... Secretly..." Tori says also in a whisper... It did feel good to let it out..  
"And if anybody asks you about Beck and I you deny anything I just told you..." Her mom laughs.  
"I got the memo Tor." Tori smiles hugging her mom.  
"Thanks." **


	6. Trina's On To Something

**Tori POV:  
"So were going out for a while. We should be back around 10." Mom says hugging me.  
"Trina's going to Molly's for a while."  
"Okay." I reply. "Beck's coming over"  
She nods. "Okay."  
"Yup were just gonna hang out. Probably watch TV, order pizza, eat ice cream."  
She nods once more.  
"K Tor.." I smirk at my momma she totally gets it..  
"Molly called." Trina says entering the room.  
"I can't go over now... Her mom called her and said that her brothers in town." I groan...  
Why why tonight?  
"Mom can I talk to you... Alone?"  
She nods.  
"What am I gonna do? Beck's coming over and it was supposed to be a date..."  
She shrugs.  
"Sorry Tori... I gotta go..."  
"Mom!"  
She sends me an apologetic look.  
I nod.  
"I get it..."  
My parents leave and I crash on the couch, until Beck arrives.  
"So who's coming over?" Trina asks.  
"Beck..."  
"Oh."  
"Mmmmm Yeah.." I say.  
"Sounds Fun.."  
"I guess.." I trail off. Smiling to myself.  
"Beck's here." Trina says right after the doorbell rings.  
"I'll get it." I say bolting off the couch to answer the door.  
"Hey Tor."  
I smile.  
"Hey."  
"Well I'm off to Molly's."  
"Wait I thought that her brother came to town."  
"He did, but she texted me and said that I could come anyways." I nod a secret smile playing on my lips. Trina nods heading upstairs. I kiss him for about 30 seconds until we hear Trina come down the stairs. We jump apart as quickly as possible.  
"Okay well by sister." Trina says smiling as she walks out the door.  
"So."  
"So... Pizza?"  
"Yeah sure."  
I get out my phone and dial the number. Beck sits down on the couch as I call the pizza place. I glacé over at him smiling widely.  
Trina POV:  
Ha ha... Yeah I'm off to Molly's... Nope...  
I sneak out to the patio and hide behind the big bush... Sorry Tori, but I know there's something going on... I'm not stupid.. Oh man I should have brought popcorn...  
**


	7. Tori Supects The Older Sister

**Tori POV:  
"Good morning Tor." Mom says as I walk into the room.  
"Morning.." I smile thinking of Beck.  
"So mom have you see Trina today?"  
"No I think she's still in her room." I smile.  
"Why are you wondering."  
"I don't know, but I think she knows something.." Mom nods.  
"Oh."  
"Um yeah."  
"Don't worry Tori I'm sure it's fine." I nod slightly.  
"Hope your right mom." I mumble sitting down at the kitchen table pouring some milk into a glass.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, but Andre, Cat and I are getting breakfast before school."  
"Sounds good." I nod.  
I pick up my phone as it starts to ring.  
"Hey Andre."  
"Sup Tori. Hey can Beck come get breakfast with is too?"  
"Yeah sure, it's cool with me." I reply calmly.  
"So see you in 20?"  
"Yup Bye Andre.."  
"Bye." Andre replies as I push the end button. I smile widely. I drink the rest of my white milk and set the glass in the dish washer. My newly curled hair bouncing on my shoulders and my pink converse hit the floor as I walk over to grab my back pack.**


	8. Half Of The Breakfast Bunch

**Tori POV-  
"Good Morning guys." I say sitting down on a chair next to Beck.  
"Good Morning Tori." Beck and Cat say together.  
"Sup Tori." Andre says.  
"So breakfast?" I say looking through the menu."  
"mmmhhhmm." Beck says. I shoot him a smile.  
"So what are you getting?" Cat asks.  
"An egg omelet with a side of bacon and sausage" Andre tells the red headed girl.  
"Probably biscuits and gravy." I announce.  
"A ham N cheese omelet." Beck says. Cat squeals..  
"What?" I ask.  
"Ohhh I'm getting a ham N cheese omelet too!" I roll my eyes, typical Cat.  
"Cool?" Andre says kind of like it's a question.**

Breakfasts ends and Beck offers to give me a ride to school. Again.  
"Thanks Beck." I say climbing into the passenger seat.  
"Hey what are boyfriends for?" He says grabbing my hand. I blush kissing his cheek softly before he starts the engine. We pull out of the parking lot of Denny's and follow Andre who's now in front if us to school.  
"So good breakfast huh?" I Ask.  
"Yea pretty good, but I've had better." I nod.  
"Me too." I tell him.  
"So Tor you up for a movie tomorrow?" He asks.  
"Totally. Yea."  
"My place or yours?" He asks.  
"Um mine, Trina I'll be gone with my parents." He nods.  
"Fine with me." I smile.  
"Good."  
"It's a date."  
"It's a date." I repeat.


	9. Secerts Out

Tori POV:  
"I know Vega.." Jade whispers.  
"As does Andre, Cat,and Robbie."  
"Know what?"  
"About you and Beck. You think your so smart Vega. But your not." I sigh.  
"Whatever..." I then run off to find Beck.  
"Beck!" I scream...  
"Hey Tor."  
"They know the guys know..." I tell him practically panicking.  
"Tori calm down..." He tells me placing his hands on my face. I smile. He kisses me. Of coarse I kiss back. Gasps arise from the people around us... I smile hugging him tight. We smile as he tales my hand and we walk to class. Class drags on forever...  
"Hey Tor are we still on for tonight?" Beck asks me after class..  
"Of Coarse Beck..." I tell him. He kisses me. We stand in the hall arms wrapped around each other. Pulling away smiling.  
Maybe us not being a secret won't be so bad...  
THE END...

Thank you all for the reviews! I love you guys and had a great time writing this story. I know it's kind of short, but I think it's a cute ending. Thank You Guys! Thank you thank you! You guys are amazing!-  
SEDDIELOVER945


End file.
